Rival
The '''Rival '''is one of the secondary characters present in the game and a friend of the Protagonist. The Rival can be either male or female, depending on the choice made by the player at the beginning of the game, and depending on it's gender (male or female), they can be named Griffen or Heather, respectively. The Rival lives in Nascene City. Story The Rival has lived in Nascene City their entire life. When they were very young, they were introduced to the Protagonist, and have been friends ever since. Apart from very few flashbacks, not much is known about the Rival's past. The Rival lives with their mother and father, both revealing uplifting personalities. The first encounter between the Protagonist and the Rival is in the prologue. As the Protagonist was coming back to their apartment, they stumble upon the Rival, waiting outside the apartment door. After a brief conversation, the Rival comes back to their own apartment to finish their homework and play some games afterwards. A while after, the Protagonist enters the Rival's apartment to hang out. The two play Super Smash Bros. for the WiiU and end up discussing the Protagonist's feelings about their mother. To cheer them up, the Rival proposes they sneak into the Abandoned House to see what they can find. In the Abandoned House not much was found by the Rival. However, the Protagonist finds the Strange Device, but fails to understand it and files it away. Afterwards the Rival hasn't been seen by anyone for the next couple of days. Shortly after the Protagonist tries to contact the Rival about something, some eerie texts have been sent from the Rival's phone to the Protagonist's. The Rival was found unconscious next to Dante by the Protagonist. After a quick battle between the Protagonist and Dante, the Cloaked Brawler flees through a portal with possession of the Rival. The Rival's whereabouts have been unknown ever since, up until the end of Chapter 2. The unconscious Rival wakes up to find themselves stuck inside a dungeon, and the first person they meet is Dante. After a brief conversation, the Cloaked Brawler takes his leave and the Rival reveals frustration. Not after too long however, Yorick appears in front of the Rival, and offers them a Pokémon as well as a way out of the prison in which they reside. After a few battles between the Rival and the Statues, they meet up once again with Dante. The two battle, and right after the Rival wins, both of them engage in a conversation, before Dante lets the Rival escape. Description The Rival can either be male or female, depending on what the player chooses for the Protagonist. If the Protagonist is male, the Rival will be female, and the same can be said the other way. Griffen The male character (henceforth known by their default name of Griffen) wears a white t-shirt bearing a skull graphic, jeans, a black and white backpack, and a distinctive static-grey beanie. He has long, dark-brown hair that can be seen below his beanie. As for height, he stands at around 5'5", three inches shorter than Heather. His favorite Smash Bros. character is Villager. Heather The female character (henceforth known by their default name of Heather) wears a black t-shirt, jeans, and a bright red backpack. Her hair is naturally dark, but she has dyed it a deep crimson. She stands at around 5'8", three inches taller than Griffen. Her favorite Smash Bros. character is Kirby. The Rival Regardless of which gender the Rival is, they retain the same personality. The Rival is an extrovert who loves to spend their time playing video games and hanging out with their best friend, the Protagonist. The Rival doesn't show too much interest in school, however they come off as the inteligent type. Even so, they prefer to daydream about adventures. The Rival gets fired up about topics they enjoy, and protects those they care about. Trivia *The design for Griffen is based on the developer, Nate. *The design for Heather is based on Nate's girlfriend, Heather. *The default male name for the Rival is Griffen, Nate's high school nickname. Category:Character